


you wear nothing but you, and you wear it so well.

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bad Boy Even, Falling In Love, Feminization, Flirting, Height Differences, Isak is a clutz, M/M, Serendipity - Freeform, Size Difference, Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has two left feet and keeps crashing into Even in the school hallways which doesnt make sense since Evens 6'4 and hard to miss. It might be the universe trying to bring them together.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	you wear nothing but you, and you wear it so well.

**Author's Note:**

> song from crash into me-darren criss and Steve aoki

Things with Even were unexpected and serendipitous. Isak and Even were absolute complete opposites. In every sense of the word. Even wore all black, he was 6'4, he smoked constantly, he was rather dark, quiet, negligent of things that mattered while Isak was 5'8, never smoked, rarely drank, was rather optimistic, shy and soft spoken and cared a lot about his education, he always saw it as a way he can escape the financial limitations he always had on him. Their paths would typically never cross. Isak was into video games, reading, hanging out with friends and Even was into concerts, smoking, and films. Everything about them lied in opposition but yet they fit together seamlessly now.

When they first got wind of each other, Isak crashed into Even in the halls while he was busy looking for his late homework assignment in his bag. Isak looks up startled, "S-sorry. Sorry." He stutters

Even just stares at him indescively and walks off without a word.

.

The second time when they actually talk, Isak and his friends are leaving school and he's not really paying attention to where he's going and crashes into someone's back before he hears the warning from his friends.

He squeals and jumps back, "Sorry"

The guy turns around and its Even who just chuckles in disbelief, "Am I invisible or are you just blind?"

"No no I--sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. I um--you're a giant so I don't know how I keep missing you" He jokes trying to lighten the mood. 

"Isak, come on." Magnus says. Isak just waves goodbye and walks away. 

"Why the hell were you staring at him like he carved Mount Everest?" Mahdi ask.

"I was doing no such thing, he's just really tall"

Mahdi raises his brows, not believing it for a second, "If I was gay, I'd probably fantasize about him too"

"Fantas--no, no. I'm not into him if that's what you're thinking"

"I'm not thinking, I know. You get that look"

"What look?'

"The look when you were in love with Jonas"

Isak just shoots him a glare and Jonas pats his shoulder, "It's all good buddy, that's behind us."

.

And embarrassingly enough, being the clutz that he is, it happens again.

Even is sitting on the floor of the hall against his locker as some people do during free periods and Isak never paying attention to anything trips over Evens stretched out legs and Even catches his arms before he falls but pulls him down beside him anyway, "I'm seriously starting to think you have tunnel vision"

"Sorry" He blushes embarrassed

"Do you run into 10 people a day or it's just me?"

"You can't sit like that" He says shyly, not taking the blame this time "You have long legs, everyone is going to trip if you sit like that"

"Fine, how do you explain crashing into me?"

"I'm just clumsy, I'm sorry."

Even sighs, "Whatever Isak, please just watch where you're going"

Isak nods and scrambles to get up, almost tripping over his two feet again and he just awkwardly chuckles and hurries away. 

.

The next time they interact is at a party Isak is dragged to and Even goes to get free beer. Isak is just a little tipsy, he quite enjoys the feeling. It's only happened a handful of times, he's not one for feeling out of control but he enjoys the moments when he lets down his hair. 

Isak is going to the restroom and heads down the hall and spots Even standing there with a cigarette and beer in his hand. 

"Hi" Isak smiles. 

Even returns the greeting by raising his brows in acknowledgement. 

"I'm sorry again for running into you so much, I have two left feet" He chuckles. 

"And you've been drinking so you should take a few steps back before you fall into me"

Isak takes three dramatic steps back and crashes into someone and makes an inaudible high pitch noise and apologizes. He turns back to Even who's chuckling to himself, "Good to know I'm not the only victim"

"I told you. Don't go feeling too special."

"Fuck, and here I was relying on that for my self esteem" Even jokes and puts, the lit cigarette between his lips and inhaling before blowing it out the corner of his mouth, away from Isak.

"Are you here with friends?" Isak ask shifting on his heels and toes.

"No, just here for beer and then I'm leaving. Where are your friends?"

"Talking to girls"

"And you're not?"

Isak grimaces, "Dont like girls"

"Hm, okay. Well you can still play wingman."

"My neck hurts looking up at you" He blurts out and then covers his mouth, "Sorry" He chuckles. "I'm a little tipsy."

Even chuckles and sits on an imaginary chair as he's leaned back against the wall, "Better?"

"Or just sit here" Isak suggests hopping over to the extended window sill. 

"Plan on having an extended conversation with me or something, Isak?"

Isak flips him off and Even chuckles and joins Isak on the sill and continues to smoke and drink as they continue to talk. When the party is winding down around 2, Isak gets a text from Jonas, " _Where are you? Heading out"_

He looks up at Even and back at his phone and tells a small fib, " _Home already, got a cab. Get home safe"_

_"Dude, don't fucking leave by yourself. Glad you're home though. Love you"_

_You too_.

"So should we head out?" Even ask. The alcohol is no longer affecting Isak and the nerves and anxiety are settled in his tummy and they weren't when he first saw Even tonight.

He nods and finally uses the bathroom as he meant to do hours ago and they leave. They live in the same direction and end up walking together in the middle of the empty street.

"So how did you come out to them?" Isak ask 

"I didnt, they caught me in my bedroom with a guy."

"Oh" Isak says looking up at him, startled. "Being inappropriate?"

Even chuckles, "If that's how you want to word it. They're very very liberal so they didn't care, I just got in trouble for sneaking around."

"Well that's really sweet. Are you guys still together?"

"No, we weren't together then. We just hooked up." 

"Oh." Isak says focusing on the glassy, wet street. "And now?"

"What about now?" 

"Are you with someone?"

"You know Isak, you're not as subtle as you might think."

He whips his head up to him, "What do you mean?"

"You're into me. Or somewhat interested. It's rather obvious."

"No, no I'm not. You're reading that wrong, sorry"

Even chuckles and nods, "It's okay, you're nice to talk to. I don't mind."

"But Even, I don't --"

And his voice dies in his throat when Even looks at him and its a lot harder to lie when someone is staring directly at you. 

"My apartment is coming up" Even says pointing to his right. "How much further are you?"

"Like 7 minutes"

"Do you need me to walk you or are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks. Do you want to like--" He implies by holding up his phone. And Even reads out his number as he walks backwards to his building, "Dont go flirting with me 24/7 now."

Isak just shoots him a glare, "See you at school"

.

Isak doesn't see Even the following Monday or Tuesday and he wants to text him because he is a little concerned but he figures they're not really friends yet and that might be weird. 

But when he doesn't see him Wednesday, he just sucks it up because he's genuinely worried. 

_Hey, it's Isak. Is everything okay? Why haven't you been at school?_

_You noticed?_

_I noticed I haven't been crashing into giants and something felt off?_

_lol im fine, just chillin_

_But you have classes?_

_And I need a break, so just taking a couple days to chill. you'll have someone to crash into tomorrow, no need to freak out_

😝 _see you tomorrow_

_._

Isak feels a weird, unidentifiable curl in his tummy when he sees Even the next day at lunch. He's by himself with headphones in, smoking a cigarette.

He pretend to be in tuned to his friends conversation but lunch is over in 10 minutes so he excuses himself to the bathroom and walks over to Even, "Hi"

Even doesn't hear him with his headphones in so Isak sits down and Even looks up, and pauses his music, "Creeping up on me?"

"I said hi" 

"Hi Isak" 

"You okay?" He mutters under his breath

Even nods, "I'm good." And takes another inhale of his cigarette as it sits between his lips. "You don't have to worry about not having anyone to crash into it anymore" 

He chuckles quietly to himself and his heart jumps when he hears, "This doesn't look like the restroom" Magnus says sitting across from he and Even and the boys following behind.

"I--I went already and ran into Even."

"Really?" Jonas ask with a chuckle because our table was closer to the bathroom than this one"

Even looks at Isak who doesn't know how to reply. Isak looks up at Even and gives a smile that says, _this is awkward and I've been caught red handed_

"So who are you? Are you guys hanging out or something?" Magnus ask

Even narrows his gaze at them and Isak just hisses for them to stop. He whispers bye to Even and gets up to leave to avoid any further humiliation.

Even is sat across from the guys still staring at him, "I'm not dating your friend if thats what you're wondering"

"Then who are you? Isak never keeps secrets"

"We'll seems like a conversation you should be having with him" Even pops his earphone back in, dismissing the rest of the conversation. 

The boys get up and scramble to go find Isak who's inside the building, sitting on the floor outside his classroom. Jonas shoos the boys away so Isak doesn't feel targeted or anything. He sits beside him, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, why would you guys embarrass me like that?"

"Why do you even care what Even thinks ?"

Isak just shakes his head, annoyed. 

"Are you into him?" Jonas ask.

"We're friends" 

"Isak..." Jonas says in a 'tell me the truth' tone.

"What Jonas? We are."

"But?"

"Nothing, he's kind of cute but we're friends, Jonas. But if you did think I liked him, why would you embarrass me like that and make it seem like I do?"

"Sorry Isak, didn't think it was that big of a deal"

Isak just shrugs, it already happened and he just wants to forget about it, "I'm gonna go to class now" He says grabbing his bag and fleeing. 

.

That night right as he's curling into bed, his phone starts ringing and he can't believe it's Evens name on the screen and why is he calling him so late. 

_Hello?_

_Hey, what are you doing?_

_I was about to go to bed_

_Come on a walk with me_

_What? Now?_

_Yeah, now. Come on. Meet me at mine_

_Even, it's almost midnight_

_So is that a yes or??_

_Fine, I'll be there soon._

When Isak arrives in front of Even's building,he sees the tall blond sitting on the stoop, "Took you long enough"

"I was comfortable in my pajamas, I had to change."

"Pajamas? You still wear pajamas? What kind?"

"They're quite nice actually, it's like silky and stuff"

Even chuckles, "Okay"

"Did you ask me to come out to make fun of me?"

"No, just enjoy your company. That's all."

"Oh?" Isak blushes. "Well thanks"

That night, they talked a lot. Even more than the night at the party. Thinking about their walk was a blur to Isak but all he remembers is asking to try Evens cigarette. Even had given him an incredulous look, "What the fuck, no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to get you addicted to this like I am, you're better than that."

"So what? You care about me or something?"

Isak watches as Even ignores his question and just stares up at the stars without another word. They were starting to care for each other.

.

They start dating before either of them realize that's what they're doing. They hang out several times a week, Isak starting coming over to Evens place or they'll spend time going for walks, getting their favorite dumplings. They had favorites now, it takes time to develop favorites and they were doing it. The flirtation fell naturally between them that again they hadn't realized what was really happening.

They started touching each other more. Pure touches. Maybe knees touching while they were in the theatre or running fingers through the others hair when they were on the couch or when Isak crashed into Even in the hall, excited to see him and Even caught him in his arm and let him go but not before giving a tight squeeze to his hip bone. 

So they're not too sure when they started counting the days theyve been together, since things changed or several weeks later, when they made it official. 

Isak starts realizing that there's more between them when he's out with friends who are trying to be supportive and find him a guy but he almost feels inclined to say, "I'm seeing someone" and he realizes in that moment he has real feelings for Even and hasn't thought about another guy in weeks.

. 

It comes out as they're on a walk after the rain calmed down, their favorite time to walk to see their reflections in the puddle and the lights from buildings reflecting off the water on the pavements. 

It starts drizzling again a couple moments later and Isak pulls Even to stand under an awning, "What are you doing? Thought we were getting dumplings."

"It's raining"

Even chuckles, "It's just a drizzle, Isak. Come on, I'm hungry" He says tugging on his hand. Isak wants to say something so badly but really doesn't want to ruin this great friendship so he settles with a subtle introduction, "So the boys tried to set me up with this guy." Isak watches Evens face to dissect every reaction but he doesn't make a move

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened. Wasn't interested"

"Wasn't cute?"

Isak clears his throat, "No, no he was. I just--i felt like I was kind of seeing someone else" He spits out

"Did you go and get a boyfriend and not tell me?"

_Is Isak reading this all wrong?_

"No, um I kind of felt there was something between you and I" he admits, holding his breath and awaiting a reply. When he doesn't get one, Isak says, "Was I wrong or?"

"No" He says and doesn't make a move to say anything more. 

"Um okay so?" Isak pushes. "Do you like, want to be together officially?"

"Are we not already?" He teases with a smirk, looking down at him and Isak breaks out into a smile and hits his chest, "You're an idiot."

Even laughs and Isak tugs on his hand, "Kiss me."

"If you can reach me, you can kiss me" He laughs, having way too much fun teasing Isak who stands up on his tip toes but Even makes no move to meet him halfway. 

"Even" He whines trying to pull him down to him, "You're a giant"

He smiles and leans down and kisses Isak and it feels so natural to be doing this. They walk for another thirty minutes or so before saying their goodbyes with sweet kisses. 

.

Needless to say, people were double taking seeing the two holding hands or kissing in the hall but no one said much and bothered them.

As much as they got to hang out in the day, their late night walks were still a frequent occurrence. There was a lot kissing now but they were still really nice, being able to get out and just talk and walk aimlessly.

After one of their walks several weeks into officially dating, Isak is about to say goodbye but Even caresses his fingertips, "Do you want to come upstairs?"

Isak raises his brows and clears his throat, "For what?"

"I don't know. We can cuddle and kiss and stuff?" 

"And stuff?" Isak smirks. 

Even chuckles, "So do you want to head up?"

Isak nods and follows Even into the building. 

When they get upstairs, Isak falls in love with Evens place, it's surprisingly well decorated. Isak finds out his roommate did most of the decorating but she's stays at her boyfriend's.

Even tells Isak to put the tv on as he changes out of his jeans.

He joins Isak on the couch moments later, curling behind him on the couch and wrapping him in his arms.

"It feels good to hold you like this."

"Mhm, it feels domestic, Right? Like being at your place?"

Even gives a quick kiss to his neck, "I like it. "

Isak turns his head to look back at Even and smiles up at him and pulls him in for a kiss, while Even pulls Isak closer so their bodies are pressed firm against each other's. 

Isak runs his fingers through Evens soft, blond hair and basking in Evens large hands running up and down his body. 

Even runs his hand in Isaks pants, rather innocently, only to caress Isaks thigh when he feels it. Isak pulls back, turning red and covering his face. 

Even leans up to look down and yeah, Isak is wearing a g string, the very little fabric hugging his hips.

"Do you wear that often?" Even ask.

"Sometimes, it's just comfortable, especially if I'm wearing tighter pants"

Even nods and then just buries his face in Isaks neck, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about something gross to stop myself from getting hard"

Isak burst out in laughter and Even groans, "I can't stop thinking about it"

Isak is having too much fun with this so he stands up and Even looks up to him confused. 

And then watches as Isak starts twirling his hips in the air, hiking up his shirt.

"Isak!!!" Even groans, hands on his groin, trying to control himself realizing Isak is about to give him a strip tease. 

Isak giggles and tugs his shirt off his head. He then thumbs the top of his pants down so Even gets a flash of the black thong.

Even mouth is absolutely salivating and he gave up trying to prevent an erection right now. Isak turns his back to him and starts pulling his pants down below his ass and he feels his breath hitch, reminding hinself to breathe. 

When Isak goes to take his pants off since they're puddled at his ankle, he loses his balance and almost crashes into the t.v. stand. He giggles, "I can't be sexy for too long, my true self is back" He jokes, walking back over to Even and sitting beside him, curling his legs under his butt.

Isak looks down at Even's erection through his shorts. He runs his small hand over his erection and Evens eyes instantly fall low.

He puts some pressure on his strokes so he can feel it through his pants. Evens head falls back on the couch and his mouth falls agape. Isak leans in because Evens neck is inviting him to do so and he starts kissing on his neck, leaving a mark or two but he has Even melting in his hands which makes him feel in control. It's quite a nice feeling.

"Can I take it off?" He asks with a sweet voice.

Even nods eagerly and helps Isak get rid of his pants and underwear and his hard dick slaps against his abdomen and Isaks mouth is now the one salivating. Even impatiently waits for Isaks hand on him again. He picks Isaks hand up to put it on him but Isak furrows his brows, "Be patient." 

Even groans realizing Isak wants to play games. Isak leans up to give him a slow and deep kiss and then wraps his hand around the base of Evens dick and starts stroking it, using the pre come to give him some slip. 

Even is getting eager and starts speeding up the kiss but Isak pulls back, "I said relax."

Even looks up at Isak and nods, taking a deep breath. Isak continues the deep and slow kiss that he's enjoying, mimicking the rhythm of the strokes. He strokes his dick until Even starts uncontrollably thrusting up into his hand and Isak can tell Evens about to finish and he pulls his hand off and Evens eyes shoot open, "Why'd you stop?"

"Didnt want you to finish."

Even groans, "You're gonna kill me."

He chuckles and gives a peck to his lips and then brings his face down to Even's dick, his ass up in the air and Evens almost chokes at the site. He reaches his hand over and snaps the thong against his hip and the black contrast so beautifully with his pale skin, Even can't stop looking and squeezing his ass.

But he loses concentration when he feels Isaks warm and wet mouth engulf him. 

Isak is moving teasingly slow but also his cheeks are so hollow, he's undoubtedly going to suck the orgasm out of Even within a minute or so. 

Even just tries to control his breathing and not ask for anything more than Isak is giving him. He moves Isaks lower half so he's a little closer and he pushes the thong aside and his middle finger finds his hole, circling it and Isak let's out a moan against his dick, that vibrates through his entire body. 

He continues to touch his boyfriend as Isak sucks him off. Isak pulls off to look up at Even and slaps his dick against his tongue and twirls his tongue around his head, "Stay like that please, you're going to make me come like that"

Isak finally gives Even what he wants and stays like that, sucking just below the head and stroking the rest and Even is writhing in his seat.

"Isak, Isak" He pulls Isak off and starts stroking himself against his tongue and within moments, he's shooting his load on Isaks tongue. 

Isak pulls back, swallows and sits back up on the couch, looking at Even who's eyes are closed and head is resting back against the couch. He chuckles and kisses his cheek. 

Even licks his lips and opens his eyes, "You got a minx inside you, don't you?"

Isak chuckles and kisses his lips, "Did you like it?"

Even nods and gives him another kiss, "Loved it."

.

The next morning, Even is in the kitchen whipping up some pancakes, listening to some oldies. His boyfriend comes trailing in lazily with only his underwear and rests against Evens back, "Smells good"

"It's almost done, slept well?"

"Hmm? Did you?"

"Best sleep I had in a while but right now, I need you to put some pants on. I can't look at you with that on and not get turned on"

"Fine, fine. I'm going to get something from your room" He says and just finds a big and comfy shirt to throw on. They sit on the living room floor and eat their pancakes together.

.

One of their first official dates was one Isak will always remember because it was quite romantic and out of Evens element. 

He planned a little picnic for them that was even in a basket that Even didn't fail to remind him was $30. But they had wine, cheese, crackers and fruit and it was an image right out f a catalog. The whole setup was right near a pond in the park and Isak really really loved it. And strangely was realizing to himself, he might love him. 

.

They have their first fight about four official months in.

Isak didn't mean to read the messages, he didn't. His and Evens phone is identical and when his phone buzzed on the nightstand, Isak grabbed it thinking it was his and once he realized he didn't recognise the name of the person who texted, he almost put it down but then he sees his name.

 _Does Isak flirt with him?_ The message reads.

Isak stares at the message confused and unlocks Even's phone and scrolls up to where the conversation starts.

_dude!!! why did I just find out Isak had a thing for his best friend?_

_oh shit! Did they hook up or something?_

_no, at least I don't think. His friend is straight_

_ahh that's super weird, they're still really close?_

_yeah, really close. Is that weird? I mean whenever we're not together, he's there._

Which leaves him at the _does Isak flirt with him_ message.

Isak is seething beyond belief for so many reasons racing through his brain. Does Even have no trust in him at all?

He gets up and joins Even in the kitchen where he's cooking up dinner and hops on the counter. 

"Hi babe"

"Hey" Even smiles, "Dinners almost ready."

"Okay, after dinner I think I'm going to head over to Jonas' for a bit. That okay?"

Even looks up at him and shrugs, "It's fine, isnt it a little late though?"

"It'll only be a couple hours."

"Okay."

"You don't have a problem with it?"

Even looks up at him again, "Should I? Why are you acting so weird?"

Isak shrugs, "I don't know, I would just think if you had a problem with me hanging with Jonas, you'd say something"

"And what makes you think I have a problem with it?"

"We'll since you're texting whoever the Elias is about it. "

Even freezes and his look turns furious, "Were you going through my messages? Is that what we're doing now?"

"I thought it was my phone at first"

"And you still picked it up and looked trough it after realizing it wasn't yours?" He ask turning the stove off. "What the hell makes you think that's okay?"

"And why the hell can't you trust me? Do you seriously think I'm cheating on you with Jonas. Seriously?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, Isak? You're always over there."

"He's my best friend, how about talking to me about it if you were so worried."

"And what's the point in that? I'm not going to make you uncomfortable and say hang out with Jonas less. I'm not going to be that boyfriend"

"So you're just going to talk shit with your friend?"

"It's not talking shit, I needed another opinion, Isak. Fuck."He says throwing the spatula on the stove and leaving the kitchen. "And then you try to come and play mind games on me , testing me? What kind of bullshit is that?" 

Isak just rolls his eyes hearing Even rant from the bedroom. He comes out dressed and grabs his keys, "I'll be back" And he slams the door shut. 

He comes back to his apartment a couple hours later and heads to the bedroom

"Are we going to talk?" Isak calls from the living room. 

Even comes trailing in the living room several moments later with a cigarette lit between his lips.

"I'm sorry for approaching it like that. It just upset me seeing those messages, you talking about me like that. As if I could ever fucking cheat on you. I don't have any feelings for him. That was so long ago and I wish you just talked to me about."

"I didnt see the point. I tell you it makes me uncomfortable that you guys hang out so much and then what? I can't expect you to stop hanging out with him, nor would I ask so it didn't seem there was a point to bringing it up."

"But you could of still told me and I could of reassured you that now the idea of remotely being intimiate with Jonas doesn't cross my mind. All I ever think about is you, Even. And it just hurt me seeing you would think otherwise. 

Even nods, "I'm sorry, I just---stupid insecurity and shit. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier either. That won't happen again even if we are upset, I don't want us communicate like like that."

Isak nods and sits up on his knees and gives him a kiss, "I love you"

"Love you" He kisses his lips back.

.

That was a whole four years ago and Even recalls all those memories as he realizes he's going to propose today. He thought about it for months and he honestly wanted to get it over with because the anxiety was all too consuming. 

He asked Isaks parents before he even bought the ring. He wasn't a very traditional person nor was he really asking for permission since Isak wasnt even that close to them but it still felt right. 

He FaceTimed them at the same time, sharing hellos. 

"I know you guys might be confused why I'm calling but um I--Im going to ask Isak to marry me"

Isaks mom hand comes up to her mouth in surprise and her eyes well up, "My baby's getting married?"

Even chuckles, "If he says yes"

"Congrats Even, that's exciting. I'm sure he's been waiting."

The proposal isn't going to be too much of a surprise, Isaks been asking Even to propose for some time now. They first talked about it one day out at dinner. Isak ask, "Do you ever think about our future together?"

Even shrugs, "I kind of just like focusing on right now, why?"

"Have you thought about marriage?"

"I guess it's crossed my mind but I don't know, are you thinking about it or something?"

Isak nods, "I want that with you"

And since that conversation, Isak occasionally brings it up with something like, _If you propose to me, I don't want a lot of people around_ or _I want a simple ring_ or even _why are you taking so long, Even? can you propose already?_

Isak even started getting a little cranky in moments he think it might happens and gets himself excited and then it doesn't but the night of, Even knows he has no clue because Isak is tired and yawning.

On their way back home in their car, Isak is half asleep and Even is leading him out to the backyard, "What are you doing?" Isak ask looking up at the fairy lights hanging from the trees. "Were these here this morning?" He ask confused. 

Isak turns around and Evens down on one knee and Isaks jaw drops, "Even" He pouts, eyes welling up. 

"Isak, I want to spend forever with you. Will you by my husband?"

Isak falls onto his knees and cries, pulling Even into a kiss, "yes, yes I'd marry you. Fucking about time." He chuckles through the tears. 

Even pulls back from the kiss and slides the ring on his finger. Isak squeals and jumps into Evens arms, sending him falling onto his back. 

"Still can't stop falling into me, huh?"

Isak kisses his lips with a smile, "You're so sweet, it makes me sick." Isak brings his hand up and looks at his ring and squeals, "Oh my god, you're going to be my husband. I'm going to have to deal with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah and you're going to have to deal with having my kids too." Even smirks and flips them over and starts ravishing his neck and Even picks him up as they head into the house, making love on the couch as a newly engaged couple. 


End file.
